


Whispers in the Darkness

by RyanIsMyNamee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee
Summary: “What did you do in between? I mean, after the Briarwoods and all… there were several years between then and when we found you in that prison. I was wondering what your life was like then.”





	Whispers in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4am on my phone so, maybe not the best quality? idk i never really write so

They lie side by side in bed breathing in the sweetness of a night spent together. Its nights like these that feel like they exist together outside of time itself. like nothing they say or do will matter or exist by morning light.

It’s times like this that are perfect for discussions that would be too hard to have by light of day. the words that shrivel and die in one’s throat in the morning hours find a home in the twilight midnight that exists here.

Vex turns her head to the man lying beside her.

“Hey Percy,”

He moves his head to look towards hers. Their faces hide in shadow, only their hair lit lightly by the moon.

“What is it love?”

“May I ask you about something? I mean I understand if you don’t want to talk about it but well, I wonder”

“Sure. you can ask me anything you desire. I can’t promise I will answer but feel free to ask”

She feels his snarky smirk in the light kiss he leaves on her cheek

“What did you do in between? I mean, after the Briarwoods and all… there were several years between then and when we found you in that prison. I was wondering what your life was like then.”

His lips tightened as he thought about the question. Vex could imagine him tasting every word in that smart mouths of his when he took his time to answer like now. 

Sometimes his words were sharp and quick like a dagger to the back but other times they were slow and seeping like a slow acting poison, never showing until the time is right.

After processing carefully, he finally responded.

“Truthfully there is a lot of that time that I, myself, wonder what I did. from where I stand now there is a lot from that time that I don’t remember. it’s sort of like a dream now. I remember bits and parts but I’m not certain what fits where or if what’s in my memories even happened”

“What parts do you remember?”

“Running. lots of running. not sure where to or for how long but I just wanted to get away. I wasn’t sure if they were following me to finish me off or not. Either way the more space between myself and the reality of what had happened the better.”

Vex moved herself to better hold and support her partner in her arms. In the darkness and tenderness of the situation he easily found comfort in Vex’s embrace.

“I think I worked at a port for a time. something with boats and the sea. I remember the least from then. I think I was functioning mostly on instinct then. never really present as to never confront what happened.”

“I’m not sure what happened to change things. Perhaps Orthax awoke me from my stupor. or perhaps it was her again. But the next thing I remember is revenge. The dark and bitter taste of wanting nothing more than death and destruction and having the tools to exact it.”

Vex softly ran her hands through the white of Percy’s hair. she could feel the shame and quake of his voice and wanted nothing more than to soothe his troubled mind.

“I remember this part most of all. It’s like I was a new man. Pelor knows I certainly looked it. No longer a child but a man. An immature unstable man. It spoke to me in my sleep, let me know what I must do. Gave me the tools to follow his plan I’d mistaken for my own. I just had to find them and kill them. Nothing else in the world mattered.  
I didn’t know what I would do when I had exacted my revenge. Didn’t occur to me to plan that far ahead.   
Perhaps I assume id be dead at that point by some other hand or my own”

She gently kissed his cheek and wiped away the salty tear that managed to slide down his face

“I’m sure you remember hearing what happened next, I foolishly thought I was ready and tried to kill Ripley as soon as I saw her. I had no plan, only blind rage. It was after that that you found me and saved my life”

He lifted his face from his lover’s lap to give her a soft tender kiss.

“I’ve moved past that now mostly. I’m more focused on the future now. You and I. This city. My sister. Our ragtag family. I’ve found the love of family once again after all these years and there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

“You’re such a sap darling”

“Oh I know, my love.”

They fall asleep in the others loving embrace.


End file.
